Science vs. Math
Science vs. Math is the third episode of Nayvin 10. Plot EAST COUNTRY MIDDLE SCHOOL (ENTRANCE) - 8:00 PM - NOVEMBER 8, 2013 Nayvin walked into school, put his crossed his arms, and looked around. A kid walked by and punched him in the arm. Another kid walked by and kicked his leg. "I'm here! Nayvin Simonson! From the news!" Nayvin said. "You need a new face," said a kid, and four people started laughing. "Come on, Fernando! Tell me you didn't see me on the news yesterday," said Nayvin. "Okay. I didn't see you on the news yesterday, Cryingson," said the kid, Fernando. "No one did. That's because you weren't on it, nerd!" Fernando and the other kids walked away, hitting Nayvin as hard as they could. Nayvin dashed to office and got the lady at it. "I need to use the phone," Nayvin told her. The lady removed a corded phone from a box on the wall and handed it to Nayvin, who dialed home. Mr. Simonson picked it up. "Hello, dad? It's weird at school today. Everyone's acting like they didn't see me on the news," Nayvin said. "Maaaaybe because you weren't on it," said Mr. Simonson on the other end. "Shouldn't you be in class already? Well...I am going to hang up now." Nayvin gasped. EAST COUNTRY MIDDLE SCHOOL (COMPUTER LAB) - 2:35 PM - NOVEMBER 8, 2013 Nayvin was on a computer, on the news website. He scrolled around the page. "That's weird, I can't find that story from yesterday! It's like it never happened," Nayvin said to himself. The bell rang, and Nayvin left the computer lab. He went to his math class, taught by a woman named Mrs. Bell. "Get out your homework so we can check it," Mrs. Bell ordered. All the students got out their math homework and put it on their desks. "The answer to number 1 is 56. Number 2 is 11. Number 3 is 9.818 squared. Number 4 is..." Nayvin was putting X's next to all the problems on his paper. When Mrs. Bell finished saying the answers, she walked around the room and noticed Nayvin's paper. "Nayvin? All your answers wrong again?" "I'm not that good at math. I'm really more of a science person," Nayvin said. "Science and math really aren't all that different." "They must be, since I'm good at one but not the other one." "Nayvin, I have an idea. I can give you extra credit if you write me an essay." "About what?" "Compare math and science in your essay. Tell how they are different, and alike, if you can think of any ways. Include several mathematic facts," instructed Mrs. Bell. "Turn it into me by Monday for credit. Can you do that?" "Yes," Nayvin replied. NAYVIN'S HOUSE (DINING ROOM) - 11:02 AM - NOVEMBER 9, 2013 It was Saturday. Nayvin was sitting at the table, busily working on his essay, with bags under his eyes. Morissa came up to him. "You've been working on that all night and morning. What is it, anyway?" Morissa asked. "Essay comparing math and science. Need to do it for extra credit," said Nayvin. "Interesting," Morissa said, then walked away. Nayvin wrote some more, then dropped his pencil and got up. He got a tub of blueberries from the refrigerator, then sat back down with them and ate as he worked. "Why are you just randomly eating blueberries?" Morissa asked. "Brain food," Nayvin said. "Oookay." NAYVIN'S HOUSE - 3:06 PM - NOVEMBER 9, 2013 "MOM, DAD, I'M GOING ON A WALK!" yelled Nayvin. "OOKAY, NAYVIN! BE SAFE!" they yelled back. "I WILL!" Nayvin walked outside and was greeted by Epis and Timi, and they started walking. "Do you ''guys remember me?" Nayvin asked. "Umm, of course we do. Why wouldn't we?" asked Timi. "My family forgot all about the Omnidevice and everything else, and the news story was erased," Nayvin told them. "Must be some kind of mind wiping technology," theorized Timi. "Then why weren't you guys mindwiped?" Nayvin asked. "There is lots of mindwiping technology that only works on low level species, such as humans. No offense, Nayvin. But anyways, there are also devices capable of mindwiping aliens like me and Timi, but they're much harder to acquire," explained Epis. "But who would do something like this? And why?" wondered Timi. "We'll find out," Nayvin said. NAYVIN'S CITY (SKY) - 3:32 PM - NOVEMBER 9, 2013 A tall white alien with a large head, a red robe, and a jetpack was flying, with a device in his hand. "Nayvin Simonson, I will find you!" said the alien. The device started beeping. "#551: OMNIDEVICE ll APPROACHING," said the device. "Yes!" The beeping started getting faster. Eventually, it was one long tone. The alien looked down and saw Nayvin, Epis, and Timi. He flew down. "Nayvin Simonson, hand over the #551: Omnidevice ll, and no one will get hurt!" he said. "Umm, who are you?" Nayvin asked. "I am Mxfgdtlkpwq, but I prefer Math Master," the alien introduced. "Now I repeat, give me the Omnidevice!" "Math Master? I'm more of a science person. And no, I won't give you the Omnidevice. I think I'll turn into Beatbox instead!" said Nayvin. He slammed down the Omnidevice. He became taller, and blue. His head became a cube, and his fists grew. Nayvin was Beatbox. He punched Math Master really hard, sending him flying. Math Master flew back. "I can create math fields and freely manipulate the math inside them, which do various effects. Let me give you an example," said Math Master. MM created a white sphere around a rock. "By making 1 equal to 0 inside that sphere, I can make the 1 rock equal 0 rocks, therefore making it disappear," explained MM. The rock disappeared. "Boring. But you know something not boring? This!" said Nayvin, punching MM back again. MM used his jetpack to become airborne, preventing him from landing. Epis and Timi shot lasers at MM, but MM created fields around them. He created unsolvable equations inside the fields, altering reality and freezing the lasers in midair. He removed the fields, and the lasers fell to the ground solid. Epis projected a wave at MM, but nothing happened. "Ha! What was supposed to do?" asked MM. "That," said Epis, pointing to the various pieces of rubble that were attracting themselves to MM and hitting him. "What was that?" Nayvin asked. "I call it a targeting wave," said Epis. MM brushed all the rubble off of him, and created a math field next to him. The math field started sucking everything in, and destroying it. Nayvin started getting sucked in, but he grabbed the ground. Epis and Timi grabbed Nayvin so they wouldn't get sucked in, either. Eventually, Nayvin couldn't hold on anymore and started going towards the field. MM surrounded Epis and Timi in fields so they wouldn't get sucked in. "You're not what I want," MM said. Right before Nayvin got sucked in to the field, MM closed it and grabbed his arm. He pressed the Omnidevice symbol, detransforming Nayvin. Timi stuck out her arm, and lightning shocked MM, causing him to let go of Nayvin. MM stuck Timi in a math field, and shrunk her so she couldn't be seen anymore. "Timi!" said Epis. MM put the Omnidevice in a math field. "Once I figure out the right equation, your Omnidevice will come right off." "I don't think so!" Epis said. He ran towards MM, but MM shrunk him, too. The Omnidevice started coming off, but it popped back on. It emitted a bunch of blue energy, shocking MM. "The watch is here to stay," Nayvin said. "Ugh!" groaned MM. "I'll just have to take someplace where I can really get that off." MM grabbed Nayvin and started flying away. "NOOOOO!" Nayvin yelled. Commercial break! EMPTY FIELD - 4:02 PM - NOVEMBER 9, 2013 MM carried Nayvin to a small, orange ship. He held up a remote and pressed a button, causing the ship to open up. MM and Nayvin got in it, and MM closed it. "Wait a minute...This seems like the ship Gobroco was describing! Are you..." started Nayvin. "...one of the 7 aliens who came to Earth looking for the Omnidevice? Well yes, yes I am. Gobroco and Oclipoc might have failed, but I won't. I've captured you, and I have just the right tools to get that watch off." MM crouched down and opened up a small square door in the floor. He reached into it, and heard Nayvin pounding on the glass. "Don't bother trying to escape, Simonson. That's reinforced glass you're pounding on." MM pulled out some tools, turned around, and saw a hole in the glass, with Nayvin as an electrical alien in a gray suit flying away. MM put the tools in a pocket and started flying after him. "Nayvin, come back!" ordered MM. "I'm sorry, but I've got an essay that I've gotta work on. So, umm, no," Nayvin said, charging up a ball of electricity. Nayvin threw the ball, but MM trapped it in a math field and made it disappear. MM then surrounded a tree in a math field, and shot it at Nayvin. Nayvin sonic screamed, breaking the tree. "Guh! Math is so confusing!" Nayvin said. Nayvin surrounded himself in an electric forcefield. MM created a math field around himself and grew. He reached through the forcefield and grabbed Nayvin. "You can't escape me!" MM said. MM put Nayvin down on the ground and held him under his foot. He pulled the tools from his pocket and started working on the Omnidevice. "The other 4 aliens that were on the ship, Hol, Kri'ou, The Drinker, and Tidsaurus, they're just wasting their time right now, looking for you. I found you, so I get the Omnidevice. That's the rule we made on the ship. When I wield the Omnidevice, my power will be increased so much, I will be unstoppable. I could take out those 4, plus Gobroco and Oclipoc, all at the same time. The Omnidevice is not something a mere human boy should be wielding. It is fit for the likes of me, one who knows more about the secrets behind it," said MM while he was working. The tools suddenly started shaking, and then attracted themselves to MM. A bolt of lightning struck him, causing him to fall down. "Huh?" Nayvin wondered. "It's us! Epis and Timi!" said a tiny voice. "Okay, now I'm hearing things," Nayvin said. "We're in your ear, silly," said another tiny voice. Nayvin pulled Epis and Timi out of his ear. "We grabbed onto you before Math Master flew away!" Timi said. "I'll crush you!" MM said. MM stepped on Nayvin, and broke his suit. Nayvin quickly phased into the ground. Epis and Timi became intangible with him. "Where'd he go?" MM wondered. Nayvin came out of the ground behind MM, and fired electricity at him. MM turned around. "You have no idea what you just did," Nayvin said, growing. MM punched Nayvin, but his fist just went through. Nayvin shocked MM, then cloned in a circle around him. MM surrounded Nayvin's clones in math fields and made them disappear. MM then slapped Nayvin, sending him flying over a forest. MM flew after him. Nayvin landed on the other side of the forest. Nayvin shocked MM, then detransformed and started running. "Why are you running? Come on, you can take him!" Epis said. Nayvin ignored him. "Pathetic human!" MM said. He surrounded himself in another math field and started growing even larger, but Epis and Timi jumped inside and grew to normal size. They jumped away and followed Nayvin home. "You still haven't told us why we just ran home," said Epis. "He's too powerful. His math is too strong," explained Nayvin. "And now that I'm home, I can work on my essay. I've only got 1 and 1/2 days to work on it." Nayvin went inside his house and began working on his essay. MM then caught up with Epis and Timi. Epis and Timi shot lasers, but they didn't do anything. MM stomped, and knocked Epis and Timi down. Timi got up and struck MM with lightning, stunning him for a few seconds again. "You're getting in my way! But you cannot stop me from receiving the Omnidevice!" said MM. MM created math fields around Epis and Timi and began shrinking them, but Timi managed to jump out of hers, then pull Epis out. MM tried to create another one around her, but she dodged it, and it touched MM's foot, shrinking him to normal size. "You fools!" MM created fields around Epis and Timi, and knocked them out. Nayvin had been watching the whole thing through the window. He transformed. He became tall, bulky, and green. His head became an oval, and he got a yellow stripe across his chest. Nayvin stepped outside and confronted MM. "You know, this whole math thing is very interesting. I've been noticing a bunch of different ways math and science are similar, things that could help me with the essay I'm writing. And math is used a lot in science too. Here's an equation: force equals mass times acceleration," said Nayvin. He picked up a rock. "Now if I were to throw this rock at you, it wouldn't do much. But if I increased the rock's acceleration, let's say to 6000 miles per hour, it would knock you out," explained Nayvin. MM created a math field in between Nayvin and himself. "But you can't! My math field will stop it in midair!" "Your math fields apply equations to objects to produce various effects. But the rock already has an equation: force equals mass times acceleration. So you would first have to get rid of the existing equation, then create a new one for the rock. And you wouldn't have time to that if it was moving at 6000 miles per hour," explained Nayvin. "Wha-?" started Math Master, right before Nayvin threw the rock and knocked him out. EAST COUNTRY MIDDLE SCHOOL (MATH CLASSROOM) - 3:20 PM - NOVEMBER 11, 2013 Nayvin was reading his essay to Mrs. Bell. "And in conclusion, science has more similarities to math than it has differences. Math is used a lot in science. Math is also a form of science itself," concluded Nayvin. "Very good, Nayvin. I can give you an A+ for this assignment," Mrs. Bell said. "Thank you," said Nayvin. He walked away, and threw his essay away. "Phew," Nayvin said, leaving the classroom. THE END Characters *Nayvin Simonson *Desk Lady *Jordan Simonson; ''voice on phone *Mrs. Bell *Epis Shift *Timi Chemis Villains *Math Master Aliens Used *Beatbox (first appearance) *Shockshriek (first appearance) *Kinertia (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero